Rookie
by DarkAngel443
Summary: "You're just a rookie who couldn't shoot straight to save his life." "So there's no risk for you then? If I beat you, you'll go on a date with me?" He was just a rookie in her eyes. He wanted to be more. BlaiseXRedbird
1. Chapter 1

"You could at least pretend to be grateful." She heard the voice say. The voice that just refused to shut up. "I did save your life after all."

"Shut up Redbird." Blaise sighed. How long would this drive last?

For once, the newly appointed detective fell silent.

"Much better Rookie." The nickname was a tad obsolete now that Jeremy was a detective, the same as Blaise, she just couple bring herself to think of the detective as anything other than a fresh-faced, naive kid who had shown up one day to annoy her to death.

The silence lasted for another five minutes until he spoke again.

"What'd you think the Cartel were doing in Pacific Heights?"

Blaise shrugged, eyes glued to the red Honda in front of them. "Dunno. Meeting a client. Killing a client. It's Ken's case now. He's the one who heads the Cartel operation."

There was a silence, then Jeremy spoke suddenly. "Do you want to get dinner or go for a drink or something this evening?" He sounded nervous.

Blaise narrowly avoiding ploughing into the back of the Honda. "You joking Rookie?" She glanced at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No." He sounded more confident now than his previous outburst. "I know a place that has amazing scotch and the cooking isn't too bad either. You want to join me?" He hesitated. "You're going to say no, so how about we make a deal. If I beat you in a shooting contest, best out of three, we can go get dinner and I'll pay. If I lose, I'll never bug you again."

Blaise chose her words carefully. "You're just a rookie who couldn't shoot straight to save his life."

"So there's no risk for you then? If I beat you, you'll go on a date with me?"

"Sure. Why not?" Blaise was fairly confident that she could outshoot the Rookie without much trouble. He was from the middle of nowhere after all, there wasn't much to shoot out there.

She would show him who was the best shot, then he'd leave her alone for as long as he survived in San Francisco.

There was no way she could lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :) I arrived home from Llangollen in Wales at the start of this week and I had the best time ever! Winning the folk music competition helped, but I still would have enjoyed myself regardless as to whether we won or lost. **

**To say I was surprised by part 2 of the Fourth of July episode would be a bit of an understatement. o.O My first thought was "I wrote Rookie before this pairing was official. O.o" Then I choked on my tea a little bit due to laugter. :P Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. You guys are the best! :D**

* * *

"Alright Redbird. I'll let you decide the rules to make things fairer."

Jeremy allowed himself a small smile. "Three rounds. Three shots per round. The person who who hits the most bullseyes wins the round. As I said before, it's best out of three."

Blaise nodded slowly, absorbing the information as she loaded her gun. "Do you want to go first or will I?"

"Ladies first." Redbird grinned and stepped back to allow Blaise to take her place on the white line on the ground, twenty metres away from the target.

Blaise was confident as she took a breath to steady herself and took aim, releasing three shots in rapid succession.

When the gunshots had faded away, she took four steps towards the target. "Two out of three." Jeremy's voice sounded from behind her. "Not bad."

"We'll see how well you do Rookie." Blaise replied, smiling.

Redbird took his place at the same spot as where Blaise had been standing.

"Three bullseyes." She noted. "Impressive." She added as a grudging afterthought.

"Why thank you." He laughed.

The next round saw more playful teasing and both detectives hitting the bullseye three times.

As Blaise lined up her final three shots, she was oddly nervous. And even more odd was the fact that she was unsure as to whether or not she even wanted to win.

She managed to land three shots dead in the centre of target. Jeremy would win unless he somehow missed one. And judging by the skills, he had just displayed, it was unlikely to happen.

Jeremy squeezed the trigger and Blaise heard two gunshots.

Jeremy glanced at Blaise, biting his lip. "You sure you want to through with this?"

"I'm not backing out now Redbird and neither are you." Blaise folded her arms. "So take the damn shot before I take it for you."

Jeremy didn't reply but he did do as Blaise said and pressed the trigger. The bullet buried itself in the narrow ring that surrounded the bullseye.

"Draw." Blaise noted. "What now?"

Jeremy looked hesitant. "Nothing. I didn't win. You don't have to go out with me." He stuffed his pistol back into its holster. "Thanks for agreeing to this. It was stupid." He grinned, almost rueful as he went to leave.

"Rookie." Blaise abruptly. "Jeremy." Jeremy stopped and turned. If Blaise had been told when she met Jeremy that she would be doing this, she never would have believed it. "Jeremy." She repeated, inhaling deeply.

She didn't actually care for him, did she?

"You want to to go get dinner tonight?" Blaise found herself hoping he'd say yes. It wouldn't be a bad night out. After all, he had offered to pay for the food and free food was always a good thing.

"Sure." Jeremy smiled. "Sounds good. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Don't be late Rookie." Blaise smiled as she stepped past Jeremy and towards the door. "I'll be the blonde one."

Free food and a handsome man, what could-

Blaise stopped short and Jeremy narrowly avoided walking into her.

Rookie, handsome? Where had that thought came from?

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Jeremy." Blaise replied without thinking.

She had a date with Jeremy Redbird, the straightlaced, Native American, detective who she now found attractive.

Mal was never going to believe this when he found out.


End file.
